dyingwillfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vicki St. Gucci
'Vicki St. Gucci '(ヴィッキー·セント·グッチ, Vu~ikkī· sento· Gutchi) is the current 10th boss, despite his friendly and already powerful abilities, Vicki is also a user of an extremely rare Flame called Flame of Greed, he now holds a grudge against Enmna and his family because they hurt his "Padre" during the Vongoloa's inheritance ceremony. Tsuna's actions for forgiving Enma greatly angered Vicki and cut all ties to the Vongola, calling them fools. He currently lives in his family's Main mansion in Florence, Italy and hopes that someday he might get the chance to brutalize Enma. Appearance and Personality Vicki has the appearance and expression of one who is extremely crafty and confident, an appearance which he lives up to. He claims to love all of the Mafia Family, and greatly enjoys putting people in happy and fun situations in order to observe their reactions. With a thorough understanding of human behavior and tendencies, he is able to determine people's thoughts and predict their reactions with high accuracy. Vicki is cunning and charming, he is very interested with women, but only few women are interested in him. He has a very jolly and mocking personality, speaking informally with most people as if they are close friends and often using nicknames. He even talks like a girl on occassion, especially online where he actually does pretend to be female. He plays on both sides, so that whoever wins, he will have an advantage. Abilities and Powers Vicki posses extreme fighting skills and agility, he is able to dodge bullets without the use of his rings and can hurt or even kill an enemy with an A-ring in about 5 minutes. Vicki is also a good body disposer, almost leaving no trace left when he is the one doing the clean up. He is also capable of using Dying Will Flame without the help of getting shot or taking pills. Equipment Gucci Boss Ring: Since Vicki is the boss of the Gucci Famiglia, he is entrusted of the Gucci Boss Ring of the Sky. It was made by talbot and it says that it can rival the rings of the Vongola, Vicki hopes he can use this to beat the living hell out of Enma and his stupid piece of crap guardians. He has complete harmony with his powers despite using it for the first time. Gucci Box Ring (Gucci sky Lynx): Gucci's box weapon which takes the form of a Lynx covered in sky flames. Techniques Flame of Greed: Vicki is a user of this ultra rare special kind of flame made up green flame that has the characteristics of acid. It can disintegrate even the strongest of all attacks. {C Scoppio d'avidità (Burst of Greed): Similar to Xanxus' Scoppio d'Ira, Vicki unleashes a barrage of Flame simultaneously that, because of their density and grouping, appear to fuse together into one large super-powerful blast. This attack also need to use of the G-rifle, a family rifle owned by the Gucci famiglia that existed during the times of Gucci Primo himself.